The present invention relates to a process for producing polyamides with increased stability during processing.
WO-A-02/4561 (U.S. Pat. No. 6,268,468) discloses a process for treating a polyamide present in the solid state, where the polyamide is treated with an inert carrier gas composed of nitrogen or of argon, and this carrier gas comprises a gaseous acid or a gaseous anhydride, or an amine.
EP-A-1 333 049 discloses the stabilization of dried and demonomerized nylon-6 with selected lactones or anhydrides in an additional downstream processing step in the melt.
Said processes are not yet satisfactory.